Silica's Diary
by rhynium
Summary: Silica kept a video diary of her time in Aincrad. Her first few days after the big announcement may have been depressing, but as she gradually gets used to the game world, she becomes more lively. Of course, for many of you, there is just one important question: in what chapter will she ever defeat her first "Frenzy Boar" ? :P
1. Nov 6, 2022, 15:33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Silica or her diary. Hence, "Silica's Diary".  
>Also, whoever drew the original picture that I used for the cover image is brilliant.<p>

**Author's Note:** This story follows canon. As in, Kayaba Akihiko comes in, announces that the game has become a death game, and then I get to write whatever I want that's worth a year and a half until Silica meets Kirito. OH MAN. SUCH CANON.

And in case you were wondering, this is a video message. Pretend you're reading (watching? playing?) a visual novel where the protagonist can't talk.

* * *

><p><em>Nov. 6, 2022 15:33 Aincrad Standard Time<em>

Ahh, Pina, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I know I said I would message you as soon as I logged in, but... this city, it's just so pretty! It's almost like real life, but uh... uh... but better! Wow... the colors here are really bright, but it doesn't hurt my eyes at all! Haha, I wish this game could bring cats-

Ohhh! That's right! ...ahem... um... Good afternoon! My name is Aya... uh, hehehe, I mean, ahumph! I am the noble Silica, and here I stand in this magnicifent world, the virtual reality game Sword Art Online! Yippee! And today is its first day! Kyaa~~ I'm so excited! I'm really glad I got that magazine prize after all. Everyone at school will be sooo jealous!

Right, so, what should I start with? There's the city, and, um... mmmmm... AHH! I can't think of anything specific but there's so much to talk about! Ahmmm... huh? EHH? It's 3:35 already? I thought I logged in before 3:00... oh, funny, it says "Aincrad Standard Time" instead of "JST"... what does that mean? Mmm, don't worry Pina, I promise to be back very soon, and then I will tell you everything! But you know, wait just a little bit, because I really want to check out more of this place. Right now I'm in... um, hold on a second. ... Aha! Here it is. Okay, this place is called, "Town of Beginnings". It looks like everyone starts out here after we create our avatars.

...ohhhh, maybe that's where all the time went? Right, so Pina, hehehe! Jajaan~~! What do you think of my avatar? Hehehe, see, I was thinking about those cute clothes that Ria-san always wears when she sings on TV, and especially that one blue dress that glitters on the edges, oh, and also the small angel wings that go with it... uh... and um, and I don't look good now. See, everyone starts out with the same equipment... it's not cute at all! Hmph. Anyway, I made myself a little older so I can wear those cute dresses later! So, do I look nice?

Well, actually, it's a little strange being this tall, I keep tripping, hehehe. And my chest is big. Is this really what it feels like to be older? ... It's kind of annoying. Why are Maki-chan and the others so obsessed with getting bigger? ... Oh, yeah! I have long pink hair now, just like Eira-chan in _Perfect Princess Pixi_! Look! Watch me twirl! Weeeeee! Long hair is so much fun! Hehehe...

Oh, oh! Hold on a second, here's the coolest part! ... Look at this! It's a real sword! Humph! My liege! At your service! Hahahaha, uh... people are looking at me funny. Anyway! Look, it actually shines when I swing it... hehehe, it's a little heavy, but now I can do that really cool move that Mera-chan does in _Pixi!_ Um, was it like this? Or maybe it started this way...? Hmm... okay, let's try... TEIIIYYA - wawawa - oof! Oops, hehehe, that hurt a little. ...? Huh? It doesn't hurt? Maybe because I just started the game? Well, whatever, that's good anyway!

So, uh, Pina, since this game is an RPG, I can kill monsters to level up! It's just like in _Chocolate Winter_. But hmm, I wonder what a level up would feel like for my body? Haha, that would be so funny if I can eventually go like "fwoosh!" and then "bam!" and slice a building in half! Hehe- no no wait, maybe survive a direct hit from a bomb? But I don't think there are bombs or guns in this game, so... hmm, what would be cool or funny to try?

Well, hold on just a second okay? I'm going to try to find some monsters and see what it's going to be like! And this time, I really, really promise! I'll be off at 4, and then I'll tell you all about the game! Okay? Just stay next to me for when I wake up in real life. Okay, bye! *kiss* Bye-bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Little did she know that her video messages would not reach the outside world... DUN DUN DUN! FORESHADOWING! DRAMA! Yeah whatever. Also, Silica stated in canon that she never played an MMORPG before, but I kind of get the idea that she played RPGs in general before. In case you were wondering, I made up random names for various things, like _Chocolate Winter_ for some RPG. No clue what the plot for that game is...

One more note. This is a very difficult story to write, but that's why I'm doing it. With some luck it won't suck, but the point is that I should become a much better writer eventually, especially on dialogue. Eventually.


	2. Nov 6, 2022, 16:24

_Nov. 6, 2022 16:24 Aincrad Standard Time_

I'm sorry, Pina, I'm sorry! I got lost, so I'm still in the "Town of Beginnings." But you know, it's huuuge! Like _this_ huge! And um, I couldn't find the logout button... maybe I'm just an idiot? Hehehe, but I'm pretty sure I looked at all the options in the menu... Hmm...

Oh yeah, listen to this. When I was looking at the menu, there was this thing that looked really important in... um... this one! It says "Skills." Apparently there's a different skill for each kind of weapon, like "1H Straight Sword," and "2H Axe." Hmm. No bows though. I think you're not supposed to learn all of these skills, so I need to choose one. And so! Then I thought, well, in _Perfect Princess Pixi_, Eira-chan looks sooo cool with her Magical Girl Star Shield to protect Pixi-sama, so then, so, maybe I should use a one-handed sword and a shield? But then, Sana-chan is just, well, sparkling! when she's doing those fancy poses with her Tonbogiri, so... so I wanted to ask you when I log out!

But... yeah, I'm not sure why I can't figure out how to log out. Hmm... oh! Yeah, by the way, when I was trying to find the monsters, there was this one shop that had lots of cake inside! And when you walk inside it smells like... like. . .

. . .

...Ah! Uh, well, it's just so good! And then there was this one cheesecake that was _this_ big, haha, how is anyone supposed to finish that? Hehehe, but it costs 4220 Col, and I only have 300 now. How can a cake possibly be so expensive? Oh, yeah, Col is money here. It's such a funny name. Haha, that reminds me, what was it in that one game, "Monies"? Yeah, I think that was it. And then th-

! AHH! I FORGOT! Papa and Mama aren't supposed to know I'm playing SAO! Oh no, oh no, ah, what do I do now? If I can't log off they're going to find out, and then what if they take it away because I'm under 13 years old? Pina! Hide my body! Wait, that's stupid. Um... hmm. . . ah, you can take off the NerveGear and I should wake up right? Yeah yeah, but you're probably sleeping right now, so... can't do anything about it, huh…

Well, I'm going to ask around for a bit, okay? I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise, but see you soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sometimes I think this would sound better if I wrote in Japanese instead... not that I know nearly enough. What would change is the sentence structure (a lot more important than you might think; Japanese is SOV instead of English SVO, and the subject doesn't have to be in every single line, which changes the flow) and the words themselves. "So cute~~" just doesn't sound the same as "kawaii~~" or even "かわいい～", or youtube com/watch?v=V19qAVRFnhY&t=11s

Also, I notice that, even with all the small things here and there that I try to stick into my writing, it still feels very scripted. I think it's unavoidable, though. If I tried to write realistic talking, it would sound like, um, you know how it's like they start talking and the guy starts talking about like, say, um, well, SAO, no no, he's talking about something easier like... I dunno... boxes I guess, and then she's like whoa! that's so cool! no wait, no, that's not what I meant, uh, she's more like um, wait, what? and um... well yeah, and then you have no idea what they're saying. I use a lot of (...) to try to space out the timing of her talking, but I'm not sure if it works.


	3. Nov 6, 2022, 17:56

_Nov. 6, 2022 17:56 Aincrad Standard Time_

Hmm.

This is really weird. Lots of other people also don't have logout buttons. It's strange isn't it? But I heard that the Game Masters or something are working on it, so don't worry, Pina! I'll be back before you know it! And then we can have dinner!

In the meantime, check out this uh, food thing! It looks like a steamed bun, but it really doesn't taste like one. It's actually not that good, hehehe, I think because it only cost 6 yen, I mean Col. But there was this one that looked like a taiyaki and it cost 210 Col! Really, that's like more than half of my money, I mean, Col! It's not like people can get yen, I mean Col, if we can't even figure out how to get out of town! Hahaha! And then I can probably get better food, like that cheesecake from before! Mama won't know if I eat too much cheesecake in here, right?

Oh, hehehe, there was this one guy that went up to me a few minutes ago, and, well, uh... I, think, he wanted to party with me? He was saying this and that and he kept stuttering, so I couldn't really figure it out. And I was laughing too much because the funny thing was, he had this really spiky green hair, it was like totally out of an anime! Hahahaha! Oh that's right, I have pink hair, too, just like Eira-chan! I was thinking about her when I created- oh wait, I think I told you this already.

But about that... You know, it really seems like lots of people tried to make really cute-looking avatars. Like, there was this one girl who looked.. Oh!, I saw this guy was like 2.5 meters tall or something, he was so huge! I think I only got up to his wai-


	4. Nov 7, 2022 02:13

_Nov. 7, 2022 02:13 Aincrad Standard Time_


	5. Nov 7, 2022 04:56

_Nov. 7, 2022 04:56 Aincrad Standard Time_

Pina...

I don't think... I can come home... anymore.


	6. Nov 7, 2022 07:52

_Nov. 7, 2022 07:52 Aincrad Standard Time_

...

I hate this background music. It only lasts 4 minutes and 22 seconds.

... Everyone else should go away too. Why are they always just walking around? What are they doing? ... I want them to leave me alone, I just want to sleep and stop thinking.

... What's the government doing? It's already been a week. ... Papa and Mama should have found out by now, huh. *sigh* When I get back, they're going to be really mad at me... but, even so... I don't know what to do, I just want to go home! I want to, I want...

...

*sigh* .. Pina, I miss you so much.

...

7:52, huh... I'm hungry... where do I get food in a virtual-

.. Hmm? November 7? Didn't this start on the 6th? .. wait. . . Hahaha, so it's only been 14 hours? Hahaha, 14 hours... 14 hours. . . that's so funny, haha.

What have I been doing for 14 hours? Oh, wow, if it's only been 14 hours... only... *sniff* oh Pina, I don't think I can handle this anymore...

. . . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I wonder how long the first day is going to last. Actually, I think most people would associate the "first day" as starting from 13:00 (game launch) to midnight, anyway, so in that sense it's over. Okay, so I wonder how long the first 24 hours is going to last :P

And while I'm talking, in case you were wondering, I currently have 19 "chapters" after this one written, and I would like to keep it that way, lest things go wrong (these are very short chapters after all). It's good for maintaining continuity and going back to fix word choice throughout the story, but a possible major weakness (which is still quite fixable) is if someone says "OMG SCREW YOU! THAT AIN'T NO SILICA-CHAN!" and I have to rewrite stuff :/


	7. Nov 7, 2022 11:33

_Nov. 7, 2022 11:33 Aincrad Standard Time_

Pina, Pina! I only have 294 Col now! The cheapest thing the bakery sells is still 4 Col, and that's only if I stay on the streets every day! What if I run out of Col before the government gets me out of here, am I going to starve to death? Pina, I'm so scared, I don't want to die, I don't want to die! Please, someone needs to save me! Someone... someone. . .

...

...

.. I-I t-think I, I calmed d-down a little... now. Well, it hasn't even been a day yet, the government will get us out in a week, or maybe even tomorrow, I can live on... 70, 70... hold on a second. Um... 73 pieces of bread... I think?

And anyway... this is a game, right? If I can't go and, and defeat, m...m-m-monsters, so I just stay in the safe zone, then... then there should still be quests that are completely safe, right? Yeah... yeah, there have to be. Safe ones.. Really safe ones... There can't not be. Even if I only get like 10 Col, that's still 2 pieces of bread... If I, if I can survive just, for just one more day... they might save me in time.

I need to, uh... but...! Oh Pina, this is scary, I can't do this! What if I, what if-

Wait, wait, I just need to, to stand up, find a quest, do it, get Col, get food... stand up, find a quest, do it, get Col, wait, how do I find a quest? No no no, don't worry about that, I just need to talk to people... yeah, so stand up, walk up to a person, ask for a quest, do it, get... what if the quest is too hard? What if it asks me to go outside the safe zone? Pina, I don't kno- no wait, I just need to find one that's completely, 100%, guaranteed safe. Yeah. I need to stand up, find someone with a que- *grumble* ... I need food first. But I can't get food before I stand up, right? That's impos- ... hahaha, what am I talking about?

Ok, so! *ahem* Stand up, get food, walk up to someone, do it, ask for q-, quests, get Col, wait... one more time. Stand up, buy food, walk up to someone, ask for quests, do them, get more Col, get more food, and then... and then... no, don't think about after. Bad Silica. Just do this much first.

*breath* Okay, Silica, y-you can do it. You're a big girl now. Yeah.. Papa and Mama are waiting for you.

...

Yeah... Okay. I'm going now, Pina.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Don't worry, things will be getting a little happier! ... eventually. Silica isn't really Silica if she isn't happy. Maybe in a month in game? :S Also, clarification: the cheapest thing in the bakery that Silica happens to be standing next to is 4 Col. The "disgusting" bread that gets highlighted in canon is 1 Col.


	8. Nov 7, 2022, 19:16

_Nov. 7, 2022 19:16 Aincrad Standard Time_

...

I'm hopeless.

. . . . . . *sigh* ... I'm still... sitting here. ... I just can't do it.

.. Well, hey, I'm just a 12-year-old kid! What am I supposed to do, I'm not even 13 yet! I don't have to take responsibility! It's not my fault that I got stuck in this game! It's all because of that _stupid_ magazine that gave me this game in the first place! They should have known! It's their fault! And why did I get picked? Everyone else who had a chance was 20 years old! It was like 1 in a billion chance to be picked! What's their problem? It's like I'm cur-th-

.. owwww... my tongue. ... oh yeah, it doesn't really hurt.

.. *sniff*

... really. It's not my fault.

I'm a perfectly, perfectly normal, 12-year-old girl. I go to school with my friends. I don't have enemies. I get along with everyone in my family and at school. So what if I accidentally ate that cheesecake that Mama baked for the neighbors? It was just a _slice_! Am I being punished here just because of that? ... did somebody just, after 12 years, just give up on me and, and think that I wasn't worth it anymore?

... *growl* ...

.. nng~~ I shouldn't have thought about cheesecake. . . . mmm-AHHH! STOP THINKING ABOUT CHEESECAKE!

...

.. and then I guess, they just saw that I wouldn't even be able to get up to get food for myself huh. Yeah. haha. I bet I'll die right here without being able to do anything. ha. haha...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **Note:** It's kind of hard to think like a person having a mini mental breakdown. I think I missed all the important parts and made up crap xD.


	9. Nov 8, 2022 15:05

_Nov. 8, 2022 15:05 Aincrad Standard Time_

...

...

.. Rowan-san is pretty nice. I wish I had a sister like her instead of, well, not having any brothers or sisters.

But isn't Rowan a guy's name? Why did she name her character with a guy's name?

And she's wearing pants instead of a skirt. I didn't know girls could make their characters that way. It really doesn't look good on her at all. She looks like some meanie.

Well, it's probably easier to fight in pants than a skirt. I guess. She left about an hour ago to-

!

...

I hope she comes back.

...

Pina... she's going to come back right? It's still just a game, right? Monsters won't kill you when you die, that's just stupid! She'll still be able to take care of me when...

This morning... I heard that someone did something and didn't come back. I think it was like... he used his sword and hit himself somehow...? I'm not sure, I wasn't really paying attention.

Well, she had better not die. I can't live on my own. What if those two people come back? It's lucky I still have my stuff, and Rowan-san is paying for the room.

.. It's kind of nice. I think I like wooden rooms. The bed is a little scary though. It creaks all the time and I don't think my bed was ever so sloppy. Mama always-

...

It's a good thing the food here is free. I can think better now. That soup they serve here isn't bad, and it's quieter. And you know, talking to you makes it a little easier, too, Pina. I guess I'm lucky I can actually do that. Oh! Maybe I can get Rowan-san into this message, too.

Next time, you'll see her, okay?


	10. Nov 10, 2022 10:22

_Nov. 10, 2022 10:22 Aincrad Standard Time_

... She's not back yet.

... She probably... forgot about me.

Is this what it feels like when, a big sister... just doesn't care anymore? ... Well no, I only knew her for a few minutes. So it must be a lot worse then.

...

But still! I was really glad that I did meet her, even if she did forget about me. Back then, I thought I was going to... Well, there were these two really big guys who were trying to make me drop my items and money, and then I, and then they, they pointed their s-, their swords at me, and then I just, I thought I would-

... I-, I guess not everyone here is a thief at least... I think. And I don't think anyone would actually... to someone else, right? ... I think.

..

Huh, I should have put her on my friends list.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> As a sidenote, it's August 21 right now as I write this, and that cliffhanger at the end of volume 14... wow.


	11. Nov 11, 2022 06:04

_Nov. 11, 2022 6:04 Aincrad Standard Time_

Mmm~~ The rent stops at.. 7 AM.. today. I need to go-, *yaaawwwwwwnnnnn* ...

-to go down and re-rent this place aga-*yawwnn*...ngain. Nnnn... otherwai I geh kick out. I thing ih coth-...

...


	12. Nov 11, 2022 06:57

_Nov. 11, 2022 06:57 Aincrad Standard Time_

*Yawwwnnnnn*

... That was the best sleep I had in forev- *yawwwnnnn*...

Pina, good mo-

!

!

AHHH! IT'S ALMOST 7 ALREADY! I thought I set my alarm to 6! PINA GIVE ME A SEC!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I assume that messages stop recording after a certain amount of inactivity or after other interruptions, not excluding getting suddenly teleported by an admin or getting knocked out of the recording frame by a Massive Cabbage.


	13. Nov 11, 2022 07:25

_Nov 11, 2022 07:25 Aincrad Standard Time_

Nuu~~

I don't have a room anymore.

Apparently someone booked it about two minutes before I got there. How is that even possible?

...

I better go find somewhere else to stay. I still have... 294 Col. And I didn't get to eat breakfast either.

. . . . .

?

...

This leaf tastes funny.

..

! It disappeared! Maybe because it's not supposed to be an item or something...?

... Uh oh, there's a creepy guy watching me. Later!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I just noticed that since chapter 3 I forget to put commas between the date and the time in the timestamp... :P Whatever! :D


	14. Nov 11, 2022 07:41

_Nov. 11, 2022 07:41 Aincrad Standard Time_

Pina~~! What do I do~~~?

He, he, h-he a-asked me to-, he's an, I got a- *breath*

... This NPC axed me t-to get some sort of bur thing from some foar thing, uh, six of them! *gasp* and then he can give his wife a Christmas presem but it was his bruth's idea to make gloves so she wouldn't hur-her-hands sewing'cept he thinks *gasp* ahat is better to sue her hair his sons and dollars think so too 'cause it's brown and it's blue and so izomesingbou'goodcolors- *gasp*

*pant* *pant* *gulp*

*breath*

..

BUT 600 COL AND DOESN ALWAYS DROP AND FIVE PEOPLE ALREADY MONSTER DANGEROUS NOT CAREFUL ENOUGH BECAUSE BLACK EYES RED EYES TH-! Nngg! MMMM!

*gasp* *gasp* -th- -thongue- *sniff*

Hahhhhh...

...

Nnnnn... I thawgh you coul'n feel pai.. well, I gueth ith juth really thumb.

*breath* Well... anyway, Pina.

... I can't go outside and do... _that_ can I? That's, that's... no one would risk... _dying_... to get some money inside a game right? It's just a game after all!

.. Oh yeah.

I'm in a game.

.

..

... But I'm still not going to try! People who do that would have to be really, really ... Um, _weird_ people. .. I think. ... Mmm! Yeah! Uh huh.

Uh anyway, I need to find somewhere to stay really quick. I will tell you when I get there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> An eventful day. And more to come!


	15. Nov 11, 2022 09:13

_Nov. 11, 2022 09:13 Aincrad Standard Time_

...

... I just saw this.. thing.

It was really big and black, and... wait, I can just show you it. Hold on a moment.


	16. Nov 11, 2022 09:16

_Nov. 11, 2022 09:16 Aincrad Standard Time_

Ehh~~ on second thought, never mind! Ahaha, I don't think I want to look at it again... yet.

... ever.

. . .

So anyway! It was inside this building and it was really huge, like um, 5 meters or someth- wait, I mean more like 50 meters maybe? Long-ways. And then, I saw my name was written on it, and a lot of others. It was like a really really big list of all the players or something!

But you know the scary thing? Some of them were kind of crossed out, and they said things like... like uh... I forget! Ahahaha~ but, but it wasn't good...

..

I think they died.

. . . . .

Well, ahaha, well, of course I'm not going to end up like that as long as I don't go outside the city and fight like those guys, right Pina? Yeah! There's nothing to worry about! Nn!

Okay, I'm going to find a new place to stay, now!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Things have turned a little more cheerful now! It greatly helps your mental health to ignore the fact that people are dying around you for your sake. You should try it.


	17. Nov 11, 2022 10:22

_Nov. 11, 2022 10:22 Aincrad Standard Time_

Hey Pina. I need advice.

Is 35 Col a night too much? I only have um... 294 Col left still. That's 20, 19, um... 18? No, 19 nights only. But this other one I found looked like it would have really creepy bugs all over the place and inside the bed, even though it only cost 12 Col- wait a minute.. Ahaha, what am I talking about? If it's 35 Col a night isn't that like... 8 nights only?!

Okay, never mind. Thanks though.

...

Nng~~

... Well, I'm going to go back to that 12 Col one and then try to... try to...

.. clean up the place.

...

Urk.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Silica is really obsessed with money isn't she? At least she can do mental math, even if it takes her a while. Also, according to the Col article on the SAO wiki, a 1st Floor Inn is 50 Col for a bed and table, and reasonable aesthetics. Now imagine a 12 Col inn...


	18. Nov 11, 2022 10:45

_Nov. 11, 2022 10:45 Aincrad Standard Time_

I'm going to barf...

.. Nng~~ I'm going to find another inn.

But Pina! I already spent the 12 Col to look at the room! Tha-tha-tha, that means I only have, 282 Col left! Awawawa-

-wait.

... ...

No, I can't remember. But I'm pretty sure there has to be some book about homeless people right? What do they do with their money to survive?

Or wait. Maybe they don't have money. . . . No, they have to have money of course. Hm. Ah! Maybe they- ... no. Hmmm...

*growl*

.. uh... hehehe... I'm hungry again, aren't I? Well actually, it's not like I ate anything since... ...? I don't remember.

Well anyway, I think I saw a place to get food on the way here. Let me go check it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> If someone finds any money inconsistencies (and cares about it), do tell me. I keep changing prices, and I'm never sure if I updated everything correctly.


	19. Nov 11, 2022 19:11

_Nov. 11, 2022 19:11 Aincrad Standard Time_

Pina~~

I'm lost.

... okay, it wasn't my fault! See, the bread was just really really good and I wanted to get more, but I knew that I needed to save my mone- Col, so I tried not looking at it and then uh, um... and then I got lost, and it's sunset already! I must be like a kilometer away from home right now! Well, not that you could really call that place home...

Okay, you know what? Let's do this. *ahem* I, Ayan-..nyayaya-... *swallow* *ahem* I, Silica, shall wherefore, no, hereto, um... uh from now on, I, Silica, shall not touch any food until-... huh? I can see something interesting happening over there. Hold on a moment, Pina.


	20. Nov 13, 2022 10:02

_Nov. 13, 2022 10:02 Aincrad Standard Time_

...nng~~

I feel bad about staying here. It's already been like two days. I always pretend to be sleeping when Saria-san comes in, but I think I know that she knows, I think, that I'm pretending to be sleeping, so... but it's really... scary outside. .. people... are scary.

But not Saria-san.

I think.

Not yet at least.

. . . . .

Maybe I should help pay for the rent. Oh yeah! Saria-san is the person I'm sharing a room with right now... well, hehe, I'm not paying for it, so maybe it's not really sharing...? I met her when that... when that...

. .

But actually, if I do want to help pay the rent, then I would have to be awaaa...aa...ke. Nng~~ Is she going to be, be, mad, at me? For sleeping all the time. And she also gets me food, so th-!

Wait! I eat the food so she must know that I'm awake sometimes! Awawawawa~~ Then she, then she's really going to be mad at me right, Pina? Because it's all her money and not mine, and I'm always pretending to be asleep, and uh, and uh, and then she probably thinks I'm avoiding her if I'm right that she knows that I'm not sleeping, and she probably hates me! Pina, she probably hates me!

.. I'm definitely going to be sleeping when she gets back then. I bet she will be really mad at me.

... but those apples are really good.

Or! ... or maybe if I just put a few Col on the table right now? Kind of so I'm kind of paying for the rent, but not really, but just enough so she doesn't hate me, just a little less than that. And then-wait. No no no, if I leave money out there then she will definitely know that I woke up and I'm avoiding her, and then she will be really mad, so I better not. What if-! AHH! SARIA-SAN! I'M VERY SORRY I'M VERY SORRY THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR HOSP-


	21. Nov 13, 2022 21:51

_Nov. 13, 2022 21:51 Aincrad Standard Time_

Nnggg~~

That was awful... I'm never going to... cheeseca-

*plop*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> It's pretty hard to figure out what happened last time, so, basically, she hit the "end video message" button with her head by accident.


	22. Nov 14, 2022 09:16

_Nov. 14, 2022 09:16 Aincrad Standard Time_

You know Pina, I just had a thought.

.. It's about... that day. When I met Saria-san.

Are people really so, so like, just so willing to fight all the time? I mean, I heard it was beca- oh, thank you! ... wow, this tea isn't bad.

Oh yeah, I did a quest yesterday with Saria-san, and it was actually kind of fun! We got to help this old lady bake cheesecake, cheesecake... CHEESECAKE! WAAH~~ She didn't give me any of her cheesecaaaaa~~kkeee. *sniff* Um, my arms were a little sore after that, I wasn't strong enough apparently so I almost had to punch the dough...

... um, so I heard it was because they were trying to figure out who should get some item, and then they decided to do the thing, and then he... disappeared.

..

It was...

scary.

... and just for a little money? Oh! Guess what Pina! I have...! Oops, wait. Okay! Jajaan~~! 330 Col now! Hehe, it's because of that quest I was talking about, I got like 100 Col I think, although Saria-san deducted a little for the...ahaha, you know.

So anyway, I think if we keep going like this we won't actually run out of money and maybe instead of bread for dinner all the time eventually we can eat real food like, like~~ like parfait with strawberries on top~ or~ or dark chocolate raspberry cheesecake~~ or~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm experimenting with formatting more. Not that there's much I can do.


	23. Nov 17, 2022 13:22

_Nov. 17, 2022 13:22 Aincrad Standard Time_

*GASP*

! She- sh-she's a, a- **

SHE'S A DEMON

*breath* I need to find my own inn right now! I don't care how expensi- KYAAAAAAA! IT'S HER!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Technically, it should be "It is she," but I'm not sure if that applies to Japanese grammar.


	24. Nov 18, 2022 08:00

_Nov. 18, 2022 08:00 Aincrad Standard Time_

I'm too scared to go outside. She's... Saria-san is, probably hiding outside the door.

Scary.

Pina~~~ she, I had to *sniff* every day quests, no breaks! I had to pump this thing for hours and hours, and then in the old man's basement- no! No more chopsticks! And feeding the fishies! ... The fishies were okay actually. But then! The pipes and the keys! Oh, it was so horrible, and every quest she took almost all the Col, and cheesecake, and then yesterday I actually finished the quest early so I got the money and escaped here!

She definitely followed me here. I can feel it.

... *stare* ...

I'm going back to sleep. Squirrels don't need to eat as much when they hibernate.


	25. Nov 18, 2022 08:10

_Nov. 18, 2022 08:10 Aincrad Standard Time_

Pina~~~ I'm so hungry~~ I can't go to sleep~~~

I'm going downstairs to buy some soup. I think it was around 10 Col, but that's fine now because I have almost 500 Col and I know where to find quests now. Okay, see you la-

-WAAIIIITTT! WAHHH! Phew! That was close! Aha, ahahaha...

... maybe I should try opening the door reeeaally slowly and peeking outside?

Or open it and close it really fast.

...

?

No, ehehe, I think we're on the second floor so jumping out the window isn't an option... wait! I think I heard that you can't die in town. But was it... you can't die, or you can't get hurt? Or, it doesn't hurt but you still lose HP? Uh...

... ...

...

Actually, hehe, the window is kind of scary...

Yeah, let's close it.

...

Okay, let's try... *ahem* *breath*

..

*click* *WOOSHH* *BAM* *click*

*gasp* *gasp*

*breath*

PINA! WHAT DO I DO? SHE'S NOT THERE!

Oh. Actually that's what I wanted in the first place wasn't it? Ehehe~ So I guess I actually can go get food downstairs. Okay! See you la-

-WAIIIIT! What if she's actually downstairs at the bar the entire time? Awawawa~~ Pina what do I d-FUAHH! *BOOM*

Ow-ow-ow-ow-owww... oh yeah, it doesn't hurt. Ahaha, I guess by now if I weren't in a game I would have scrapes all over my knees now right, ahaha, ahahahaha! Ha.

! Oh! So that means you don't feel pain or lose HP!

Okay, Pina, I've decided! I'm going to jump out the window... not. Eh~~~ ... scary. ! No! I'm not afraid of heights! It's just... you know... ehehe. *sigh*

..

...

...

!

Hey! I still have an apple in my inventory! Yay! Alright,_ itadakimaaa~~su_! Ahhh~~~ -hamph? EH. FUEEEHHHH~~~~~~~~! IT! IT DISAPPEARED! Awaaahh~~~ *sniff* my. my precious yummy

...

Why did it disappear anyway? .. ! I knew it! Someone's out to get me! Nooooo!~~ as if! Ahaha! I really don't know though.

... *growl*

Nngg~~ I guess... I really need to go eat something now... I'll just have to be either really quick or really sneaky so *click* she doesn- KYAAAAAAA! *BAM* *click*

BED NOW! *flomp*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I do believe this is the longest chapter, vertically-speaking. And after much conflict I really could not leave it as "Thank you for the meal!" because it just sounded so bad.


	26. Nov 18, 2022 08:22

_Nov. 18, 2022 08:22 Aincrad Standard Time_

Ahaha! I feel sorry for that guy. I thought he was Saria-san! Ahaha~~ ...mmm! This soup is really good! It tastes like Pin- NUTS! I MEAN PEANUTS! Ahaha! Ahaha..

...? What's this yellow thing? Um, excuse me! What's in this soup?

(Ah, this proud soup of ours was freshly prepared by first grinding the nut of the Alpica tree, carefully sifting it with the tendrils of Grassgem roots into our secret broth, and finally topping it with the finest portions of a Dire Wolf's behind.)

. . .

I'm full. Pina, you can have the rest.

? Hmm? A lot of people just suddenly got up and left. Did they all finish at the same time?

Well anyway, I have 467 Col left, so I can afford better food now! Ahh~~ someday, I'm definitely going to buy that~ that strawberry-topped chocolate creme cheesecake decorated with doubl-wait. Didn't that cost 4220 Col? That's uh, hmm. .. hmm. Nng.. ahh! Whatever! 10 times as much Col as I have right now!

stupid math

I should go do a quest then. I think there was a father or something a few doors over that way who needed... I forget! Ahaha!

I will tell you how it goes later, okay?


	27. Nov 18, 2022 15:31

_Nov. 18, 2022 15:31 Aincrad Standard Time_

PINA!

I HAVE

667 COL

I'M TWO THIRDS OF THE WAY TO A THOUSAND COL! LOOK!

...

ehehe, people are looking at me funny.

So anyway, there was this old guy, like 20 years or something, and he spoke in this really funny accent like um, *ahem!* "Hearken! Heareth thee the echoes of yonder" um, "the echoes of yon-", "the, the e-"... I forget. Well anyway! And then he asked me to take this _huuuuuuge_ monument to his brother on the other side of tow-oh! You know the really funny thing? His brother also had this super funny accent too, but it was like he was pirate and he was like "Non, non!" and "Touché!" all the tim-wait, isn't "non"... uh, whatever! And the best thing was when I finally brought it to him, he said the funniest thing, it was like, "Oh, trés bean, tr-, uh, fantastic uh, beauti, byu-" . . . I'll stop now.

Umm... and it was really convenient that instead of actually carrying the monument across the town, I could actually just put it in my inventory! And then I just walked! Haha, games are funny. It still took a long time though.

And yeah, so I got 200 Col just like that! Compared to uh, compared to... before I ran away from... you know

*shiver*

-well! I'm going to buy something to eat. I know there's that bakery with- no, I should try something different today. Um... oh hey, that looks inter- no, that's a clothes shop. Nnn... Oooh! That's a really tasty looking sandwich that guy is carrying. I wonder where he got it from? I guess I can go explo-wait. ... A CLOTHES SHOP?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Man, spending money is so difficult when you don't have to buy weapons or repair armor and stuff.


	28. Nov 18, 2022 15:55

_Nov. 18, 2022 15:55 Aincrad Standard Time_

Ahhhh~~~ It's so nice not having beginner clothes anymore! I must have looked so silly to everyone until now! ... Hey actually! I think your clothes fit you no matter what size you are! Because, before, I was definitely taller and bigger and stuff. Especially around this area. Ahaha, isn't that so nice?

So uh, yeah! See? Now I don't have weird buckles and straps everywhere, it's just a sweater! And warmer, too. Yeah, and actually, ahaha, actually I had to get long pants for that reason, too, because a skirt and leggings would cost 120 more Col than just pants, and I don't have enough so... Actually, the skirt itself costs more than the pants! Geez, sometimes I wish... well, no, I couldn't be cute if I were a boy.

And so after shoes and those things... I only have 92 Col left. Nng, so expensive. .. but it's still only the afternoon! Okay! Let's do more quests!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Wait, so she was traumatized by doing rapid-fire quests with Saria-san but now she's all gung-ho about it? Must be because she can buy cheesecake now if she wanted to. On that note, Merry Christmas! Even though this chapter is probably getting published in a week or so from now!


	29. Nov 19, 2022 09:15

_Nov. 19, 2022 09:15 Aincrad Standard Time_

You know, Pina? I think this world isn't actually all that bad. *sip* This soup isn't bad either... Mm, oh yeah! I made sure this time! It only has canips and hortuga! ... whatever those are. But! but no weird animal parts in it!

Anyway, there's no school, so I just go talk to NPCs every day and do quests! And if I do enough of them I can eat whatever I want! At least, that's what I overheard from some people. Apparently what you eat in here doesn't carry over into real life. I think that makes sense. So then! That means, every day I can have~~ peach custard pie with strawberry glaze and~ and blueberry crême brûlée and~~~ *smack* Ahem, anyway!

So yesterday, after I bought my new clothes~~ well, it's really simple clothes so it's nothing cute or special. Um, so um, yeah! Listen, Pina, this quest was really interesting. See, apparently there was this spirit in someo-... well actually, I didn't know that at first, otherwise I wouldn't have accepted it, ahaha! Um, yeah, so I was trying to find a quest for an hour and then I accidentally tripped over a flowerpot... Nn, well it wasn't my fault! It just suddenly appeared! I think the spirit put it there! .. Well anyway, so then the owner of the pot, who was this really old guy with this really creepy face came outside of his house and started shouting at me to pay for the pot by doing him a favor, and I was just so scared that I accepted the quest right there! Haha, now that I think about it, I could probably have just left since he was an NPC.

But since I accepted I had to go to his backyard and look after his dog. Which was really nice in fact! Even though it was scary at first because I kept worrying that I would squash it by accident. So the thing was, every few minutes it would run away and start barking at the neighbor's house, which was the original problem. And then! Here's the cool part. I figured out that it was actually barking at the neighbor's _attic_! I feel smart now! And so I went to talk to the neighbor, she was really short, I think she was a dwarf or something, and then we went to explore the attic. And then, and then! It really was a spirit! And it was crying, and! ... uh, hehe, and then I ran away, so I don't know what happened after that... I don't really like ghosts all that much...

So then the really funny thing was! I was still running when suddenly I get the quest complete screen! I'm not really sure what happened. Apparently the quest was called "The Lost Spirit." Yeah, and then I got 60 Col! So I guess it didn't count as a very difficult quest. Or maybe it's just because that old man is so mean.

...

Uh.. and then that's it.

..

Okay, bye Pina!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I just had a thought: when Kirito and Asuna went back to the Starting City to find Yui's parents, they met a guy who waited under a tree all day for a yellow fruit that could be sold for 5 Col. Doesn't that imply that I'm being too generous with my quests here? It almost seems as if quests should be sparse and should not pay well (like maybe they take several days to complete and yet the profit is 30 Col or something). I was originally basing the reward off of the fact that Frenzy Boars give 30 Col each.

On a separate note, I'm also not sure if apples exist in Aincrad either.


	30. Nov 20, 2022 01:42

_Nov. 20, 2022 01:42 Aincrad Standard Time_

Pina, Pina! Ehehe~~! Guess what guess what!

... Wait, hold on, it's still in my inventory.

.

.. JAANNNN~~~! It's cheesecake! I got it from this really cute kid for finding his stuffed uh... f-, fene-, uh, fen..nery? Wait, it should be in the quest log... aha! "The Child's Missing " F-E-N-R-uh, uh I was never good at English...-R-I-R. There! Fenrir! Yeah! Well it was really just a stuffed puppy. A blue puppy actually... but it was still cute! I wish I had a cute puppy like that!

Uh, so then I had to search all over the "Town of Beginnings" to find it, and it took _hours_... it's past midnight already! And I started... um... afternoon, I think?

But you see, I'm really smart! I knew that if I finished it I would get cheesecake because his mom was baking it when I got the quest. It's just a slice, but I bet if I bought it from a store it would cost like a thousand Col! So it's definitely worth it!

I'm going to eat it now okay!

...

. . . .

I need a fork.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I just had some tiramisu cheesecake and Snicker's cheesecake. Didn't like them particularly much :(. Speaking of which, I did some research just in case and there's no mention in canon that Silica is obsessed with cheesecake as far as I could tell. She only mentioned a shop with a cheesecake once and everyone jumped on it I guess...? Well, I guess this is sort of what we do with celebrities in real life, so I shouldn't be surprised.


	31. Nov 20, 2022 10:15

_Nov. 20, 2022 10:15 Aincrad Standard Time_

...

. . . . . *slurp*

...

*sip* Ahh...

. . . *munch munch*

*gulp*

... Oh! Must be because of the nuts.

. . . . . . .

*gulp gulp gulp* *swallow*

Mmmmmmm~~~

...

. . . . .

Eh

Wait, was I recording this entire time? Ahaha, sorry, sorry! Uh... Good morning Pina! Ahahahaha~~~

that was embarassing


	32. Nov 21, 2022 09:03

_Nov. 21, 2022 09:03 Aincrad Standard Time_

Hey Pina, I just had a thought.

It's been I think two weeks already since I got here.. And yet every day it's always so sunny~ and pretty warm~ and~~ and well I haven't seen any rain. At this rate, maybe I won't need a sweater and long pants either! I could wear something cute! All of the summer clothes in the shop were a lot cheaper, you see.

Though, I did hear that other floors are different, like some are deserts and stuff. So maybe there's a rain floor and a snow floor, and a, uh, a lava floor, and, and um... well, stuff like that?

So then does that mean that this is a desert floor? Or maybe it's actually a sunny floor, and maybe there's some other floor above that is the rain version of this floor.. or maybe this entire floor is a city, and so there's no rain-, no that doesn't make sense.. or uh, uh.. AHHH! SO CONFUSING!

. . . .

Oh! Of course! It's because the floor above is blocking all the rain! Yeah, that makes sense now! Nnn!

Anyway Pina, you know what's interesting? I couldn't find any quests yesterday. I think maybe I did them all already. So I think... I have to go look somewhere else now. Maybe if I go to the other side of this town there will be more quests around there. Although I kind of like this inn, even though it's expensive. Ahaha! Actually, I just jumped into this inn because it was the nearest one when Saria-san was chasing me, so I didn't pay attention to the price at all! But you see, it has a nice blanket, a table, good food downstairs, a window...

-It's raining.

.

. . .

. . . . .

PINA~~~~~ I THOUGHT-, I THOUGHT I HAD IT ALL FIGURED OOOUUUUU~~~~TT~~

.. *sniff*

Well I guess... if the floor really was blocking the rain, then we couldn't see the sun either huh?

... I need to buy an umbrella, I guess. Would that be... the item shop? Hmm... actually, you know what! I'm just going to stay inside until tomorrow when it's not raining anymore! Okay, good night Pina~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I totally forgot about rain up until now. So I conveniently made it sunny for the entire past two weeks. Nobody will notice! Also, I just realized that _until_ has one 'l' but its contraction _'till_ has two 'l's.


	33. Nov 23, 2022 07:15

_Nov. 23, 2022 07:15 Aincrad Standard Time_

Nng~~~

I can't believe it.

I ran out of money from the rent.

And it's still raining.

... well! At least these windows don't get wet like cell phones do! I can chat all day if I wanted! .. not that I would actually want to talk in the rain. Ahahaha! *growl*

Ha. I should get going. Um... so it looks like I'm on the east side of town... so if I head west and then just a little north I will be closer to the middle, um.. okay!-LET'S-wait. Which way is west?

.

.. Nope, wrong direction. So that means... This way, right. . . *bonk* OW! Oh! It's just the inn.

So if I walk in this direction a little more carefully.. aha! Okay, got it!

Oh. Actually, this button... WHOA. ** WHOA! SO COOL! Now I can just look in a direction and the map rotates! Weeeeee~~~~~WUH- *crash*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> She tripped while spinning.


	34. Nov 24, 2022 22:41

_Nov. 24, 2022 22:41 Aincrad Standard Time_

*yawn~~*

. . . . .

actually, I'm just going to go sleep

good nigh- *yaaaawww~~~nn*


	35. Nov 25, 2022 08:58

_Nov. 25, 2022 08:58 Aincrad Standard Time_

So, Pina! Yesterday, I-Oof-


	36. Nov 25, 2022 08:59

_Nov. 25, 2022 08:59 Aincrad Standard Time_

Oops. Ehehe~

So, Pina! Yesterday, I found a much much cheaper place to stay! I didn't actually have money at first, that's why I didn't get a room until last night. And also, the entire place was full so I couldn't go in anyway. But look! See the building behind me? It's kind of cute, don't you think? Especially the frog. But if I owned an inn and I had to pick an animal for the logo, I would _definitely_ choose a kitten! Or maybe a hamster. .. Hm.

Well, it doesn't have any food though, that's why I'm across the street. This place is called, uh... uh... well, ahaha! The name should be on the outside, but I don't remember right now. The pancakes are nice though! Only 9 Col for a big one! And you can have either cyanberries or hayberries, along with their special Jenzel cream!

Oh! I remember now! It's called Jenzel's Breakfast!

...

..

Sooo.. uh... So I think I'll be eating here a lot.

... There's no one around though. Maybe this side of town gets up later than the other side.

. .

?

. . . .

OOOOHHHH! I forgot to order my food! Ahaha, I'm silly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Cyanberries and hayberries for blueberries and strawberries, of course! Well, only by name. The brownberries are actually citrus fruits (the Aincrad analog, obviously, which are termed "rinnow fruits"), while the hayberries taste kind of somewhere inbetween a blackberry, maple syrup, and beef.

I just made that all up obviously.


	37. Nov 25, 2022 12:10

_Nov. 25, 2022 12:10 Aincrad Standard Time_

Nnnggg~~ this quest reminds me of homework. Probably because it's on a piece of paper.

This person wanted to give a necklace to his fiancée, but someone stole it this morning and gave him the riddle on this paper here. How is that even possible? Anyway, he said the necklace was really really important, so for the quest he's actually giving _900 Col!_ That's why I have to do it, no, I must do it! Tasty's Pastries has a special ice cream cheesecake today!

Well, here's the quest. *rustle* Ahem!

_Half of six is thrice of three  
>Hands do shake for all to see<br>Up or down or all around  
>Never lose the ringing sound<em>

...

This is kind of creepy.

...

. . . . Actually, this really makes no sense. What's the question in the first place?

.. ..

. . *yawnn~~~* . . . .

Nnnnnggggg~~~~~ I hate homework~~~ don't wanna

..

. . . . .

... ... .. .

Hey! It's a cat!

..

Ehehe~~~ So cute~~-NO! _*slap*_ CHEESECAKE, SILICA, YOU CAN BUY CHEESECAKE WITH 900 COL!

! ! ! ! !

! !

.

... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oh, Pina! Have you ever had Rainbow Ice Cake before? It's like shaved ice, but it has some cake parts inside it, and it's shaped like a cake of course! It's Dee~~~licious! Papa and Mama got me one for my tenth birthday! Maybe I can find one just like it in the game!

~~~~ehehe~~~*drool*~-oh.

Yeah

the quest

..

Nnnggg~~, Pina~~~ I need help~~~~~ and there's no internet.

*sigh*~~~~

. .

... I'm missing three episodes of _Perfect Princess Pixi_ already~~~~ Nnn~~ what would Eira-chan do..? ... ahaha, probably use her magic to make everyone smarter for an hour.. wouldn't that be nice~~

...

*ding!*

Hey, a person just walked in! Maybe he knows how to do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Noo~~~ all my precious whitespace and "..." and "!" are gone~~~  
>I had some really pretty ". .." patterns, you know! They had meaning!<p>

I've never written riddles before. If it sucks, too bad. Also, I don't think Rainbow Ice Cake exists.


	38. Nov 26, 2022 11:43

_Nov. 26, 2022 11:43 Aincrad Standard Time_

PINA! I FIGURED IT OUT!

It says, that half of six is thrice of three, so that means that half of six is actually nine, or six is eighteen!

! ! ! ! !

!...

Yeah, I know, I didn't figure anything out.

~~And, I missed the special ice cream cheeseca~~~kee~

*sigh*

..

But guess what! It's snowing outside! Yay~~!

It's a good thing I'm just helping at a restaurant today, because it's really cold outside. I need to buy better clothes I guess, but I don't have money...

Oh, ahaha! Actually, I say that I'm helping the restaurant, but it's really not! I'm supposed to cook this weird "Kalkur Rice" that someone wants for dinner tonight. It looks like tofu to me, though. Anyway! So in order to do it, I got the «Cooking» skill! It's at level 5 now. The restaurant owner was really nice and taught me some of the basic stuff first, actually, touching buttons and then waiting is what you have to do really, although in the end I still haven't made anything~~~ I have 9 "Charred Mess" in my inventory right now... *sigh*

But apparently, eating it decreases your HP! . . . . ah, here it is! "Consuming this item results in a loss of 10% of HP. VIT decreases by 6 and AGI decreases by 4 for 40 minutes. Additionally, a 'stomachache' debuff is applied for 90 minutes."

See?

Anyway, I should get back to cooking again. The deadline is tonight! _Fight-o_, Silica, _fight-o_! Eh-, ehehehe, I always wanted to try saying that, but it's actually kind of embarassing~~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> SAO wiki says there's a stomachache debuff. Not sure what it does though, b/c I can't find ME 13. Speaking of which, is there an official set of character stats (i.e. I highly doubt there's an INT stat)? Maybe SAO:Progressive? I'm currently re-reading SAO V1 and it doesn't say anything.

By the way, "Charred Mess" counts as a thrown item, as are all food items, but most Floor Bosses are immune to it.


End file.
